SPC20
is the 20th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 361st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Siren is given another chance to defeat Pretty Cure and after listening to the evil noise, pretends to have switched sides. '' Summary Siren was telling Mephisto about a new battle plan: to capture the Fairy Tones and steal all the musical notes which Hummy had collected. That way, they could bring the score for the Melody of Sadness closer to completion quickly. To do that, Siren decided to make use of Hummy. She requests to listen to the evil noise to further close her heart before taking off. She quickly locates Hummy and claims that Mephisto discarded her, as she is no longer needed. She wishes to become a comrae, and Hummy agrees, not realizing she is tricking her. Siren suggested that Hummy and her use all the notes they had so far to create the Melody of Happiness, and promises to keep this plan a secret. She tells Hummy to bring the Fairy Tones along tomorrow. Hibiki and Kanade noticed Hummy's strange behaviour, and heard from Souta and Ako that Hummy was seen with a black cat in the woods. When they realize it was Siren they quickly try to inform Hummy of this - but she refuses to believe them. As this is going on, the Trio of Minor don't realize this plan and have left to try to locate her and find the notes she stole from them. As Hummy was bringing the Fairy Tones to Siren, Hibiki and Kanade managed to catch her. Hearing about their plan, the girls suspected foul play and doubted Siren. However, Hummy ran off to find Siren. Dory and Rery managed to escape from the group after collecting all the notes from the other Fairy Tones, and made their way to Hibiki and Kanade. Just then, Trio the Minor found Hummy and Siren, and tried to snatch the jar containing the notes from them. In order to protect the jar, Siren stood between Hummy and Trio the Minor, but the jar was turned into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure. However, the Negatone was filled with many notes, and the Cures could not match up to its strength. Siren made the notes within the Negatone turn against each other, stopping the Negatone in its movements. With their final attack, Melody and Rhythm defeated the Negatone. With lots of new notes coming in, Hummy was happy, and passed all the Fairy Tones to Siren. However, once the Fairy Tones were handed over, Siren confessed that she had tricked Hummy all along, and flew off to Minor Land with the Fairy Tones as Hibiki, Kanade and Hummy looked on helplessly. Even so, Hummy continued to tell herself that she believed in Siren. Major Events *Siren steals the Fairy Tones and all the notes within them by tricking Hummy into believing she has finally changed her ways. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪